


Faded

by destiel74



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel74/pseuds/destiel74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the filming of season 11, Misha realizes that he fell in love with Jensen - but Jensen loves Danneel. While they're planning their wedding, on which Misha should be the best man, Misha gets a fatal diagnosis: Cancer. The doctors say that it's too late for help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

(Misha's point of view)

Have you ever been in love? Do you know the pain of knowing that the person you love will never love you back? Do you know the pain of knowing that you can't even tell this person about your love for them because it's your best friend? Because you don't want to lose them? Do you know the pain of seeing that this person fell in love with someone else? Do you? I do. Because I fell in love with my best friend, I fell in love with Jensen Ackles. And he loves Danneel Harris.


	2. Destiel

"We're gonna make Destiel canon, guys". This was the sound of Eric Kripke's voice. The cast started to whisper immediately. "Really?", Jensen asked. "Yep. We thought about it for months and now is the perfect time. The last episode of this season, what a great cliffhanger". Eric smirked and Jensen started to laugh. "Yeah, what a great cliffhanger. You know, many fans will be happy but you will still get hate messages for making it as a finale because no one knows how the story will carry on", Jensen laughed while saying it. Everyone started to laugh and Jared said "Jensen, you know that you have to kiss Misha then?" and Jensen just winked and walked away. ''This will be very funny", said Jared.

 

Misha was in his room as Eric came in. ''Hey man, you haven't been there this morning as I made a very important announcement. This season finale might be the best ever because we will make a famous shipping canon. Destiel". Misha sat on the edge of his bed and nearly fell down. Did he hear it clearly? Destiel? Being canon? "We thought about nothing too extreme. Just a kiss. This won't be too much, huh?", Eric asked. Misha started to sweat. "Yeah, s- sure. Everything will be fine". "Great! See you this afternoon when we will make this scene!". Eric left the room and Misha exhaled. "I have to kiss Jensen today". 

 

Jensen stood in front of Misha. They were playing their characters but it felt wrong for Misha. Playing a kiss. How should he play a kiss when he's in love with Jensen? "Cas..", he heard Jensen's voice. "Dean?". He tried to act as good as possible but he was sure that his voice was shaking. Jensen kept talking, but as Dean. "Cas, I know the past weeks have been bad for both of us. The whole thing with Lucifer.. And with Amara". He made a break. Then he exhaled and said: "I want you to know that everything will be okay from now on. I will make sure that you will be fine. I don't want to lose you again. You.. You are important to me, okay? Don't think anything else. I need you. You're family". Jensen paused and looked deep into Misha's eyes. He heard Jared's laugh and the whispering from the others. He tried to ignore them and kept looking at this deep blue eyes. He could get lost in them, in those beautiful eyes.. 'Jensen, what the hell, keep your thoughts together, this is your best friend and you have a girlfriend', he thought. Misha meanwhile got lost in Jensen's green eyes and forgot if he even had a line to say or not. He didn't hear the others talk, he was focused on Jensen. Jensen exhaled again and whispered: "Cas, you're my angel and I- I love you" and before Misha could think of anything, Jensen smashed his lips on Misha's. 

 

After the kiss they made a break of acting. The rest of the cast was laughing and cheering and said that they did the scene well and that it actually looked like a real couple. Jensen laughed with them but Misha ran after the kiss in his room. He threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He had some tears in his eyes. Yes, the kiss was amazing but he knew that this was the only time. It will never happen again. He could still feel Jensen's lips on his own. ''Misha, you idiot", he said to himself. Jensen had a girlfriend and this kiss was just between Dean and Castiel and not between Jensen and Misha. Why did he have to fall in love with Jensen? Why did he have to fall in love so hopeless?


End file.
